Doctor Who  Sarah Jane Adventures our way!
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: This is how Sarah Jane, and Doctor who should go according to me.
1. Victorian England Episode 1 Chapter 1

**Sarah Jane + Doctor who!**

**Author Notes: I cannot take full credit for this, bouncing off the walls again is also helping me. The pairings are what we think and it is not our fault if you don't like it. Also it will all be written in episode style. At the top it may contain the Episode Name and Number, and where they are. And if you are wandering who Emily and Kathleen are, they are friends of Luke, Clyde and Rani, they help Sarah Jane out all the time. They are giving as a reward one trip to the future and one to the past but then become permanent fixtures on the TARDIS + each episode has chapters. Sorry about that. **

**Characters. **

**The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Donna, Amy, Rory, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sarah Jane, K9, Kathleen, Emily, Jack.**

**Pairings:**

**Luke and Emily**

**Rose and Mickey**

**Donna and Jack**

**Amy and Rory**

**Rani and Clyde **

**The Doctor won't settle down. Sarah Jane is happy on her own, Kathleen's character may get a boy if you want, and K9 is a tin dog so he doesn't get anyone. **

**Episode 1- Chapter 1- Victorian London**

The TARDIS was full, everyone was there. They were all helping fly the TARDIS. No-one knew where they were going. That made a change. Everyone was mucking in a getting involved, except the girls, namely Amy, Rani and Emily.

When the TARDIS landed it was the teenager that _tried _and I mean _tried_ to get off the TARDIS, they failed.

"Do you want to kill someone. Emily, girls in this era don't wear or even own a skirt this long". The Doctor pointed to the length of her skirt. "They also, and I am aiming this at the boy's, wear jeans or anything like that". He then pointed to the boys. Then everyone except the kids came out of the massive wardrobe. All in Victorian clothing. "Now girls you go get changed, boy's wait here. We don't want anything going on do we now". As he said this he looked at Luke and glared. Him and

Emily really needed to talk to Sarah-Jane about this.

When everyone was fully dressed in their Victorian outfits they planned to leave the TARDIS. Kathleen had gone for the black and red outfit, it was gorgeous in all ways, then came Emily, she was in pink and light red. She didn't mind the top of the outfit because of the corset but when it came to the bottom, in her words "it's to puffy". The boys came out in suits and looked half decent.

Before they left they all had to decide who'd they stay safe with. Emily claimed Luke, much to Sarah-Jane's disgust. Rose grabbed Mickey, Rory claimed Amy, who was flirting with the Doctor and Donna grabbed Jack. That just left K9, Kathleen, Sarah-Jane and the Doctor. The Doctor and Sarah-Jane paired up leaving Kathleen with K9. Kathleen thought she was the luckiest, she had a shooting dog on her side nothing could possible go wrong with him there.

They stepped out of the TARDIS to see what was waiting for them


	2. Victorian England Episode 1 Chapter 2

Episode 1, Chapter 2.

**Author Note: Kathleen will be referred to as Kathy from now on. Bouncing of the walls and I own nothing. **

Before:

They stepped out of the TARDIS to see what was waiting for them.

When they got out of the TARDIS it was snowing, again, but it wasn't the snow that shocked them it was the fact that they were in front of Buckingham Palace. Most of the girls looked shocked by the large palace in front of them while the boys stood with their hands in their pockets not knowing what to do with the girls.

The Doctor quickly snapped out of the trance that he was, he stood looking at the girls. He was going into his thinking mode, _What is it with girls, you show them Buckingham Palace and they stand there shocked yet an alien they shout, scream and get right into it. _He never said what he thought at loud as he knew that he would get several very hard, very painful slaps. He did know though that the boys agreed with him most of the time.

To snap them out of it he shouted the one thing that they wanted to hear, "You lot can go off now, just be back here in one hour". He thought about what he'd said, "and you guys, don't get into and trouble, the last thing we want is Queen Victoria up there summoning for our deaths do we". They all nodded and scurried off. Rose and Mickey went toward Buckingham Palace, they were still in shock. It looked so complete and so nice, although give it some credit the way in looked in the future was good considering it had been bombed and attacked.

There were to guards at the gates, no surprises there, but they didn't seem like the normal type of guards, they whispered together and then breathed out. Then someone exited their body in the breath, it was ghost like and it looked dangerous. Rose and Mickey stepped back but before they did they took a sharp intake of breath causing whatever was in the air to enter their bodies.

Shocked at what happened they looked at each other. Then they realised that they were telepathic, being able to take in their minds would mean that they could get a lot more done. They had a glint in their eyes.That's when they worked out they had a mistress. _Mistress, Mistress if you tell us where you are we will come for you._ It sounded strange as they had been in different bodies. _I am going towards a girl, I'll meet you when I find out more._ Then there was a long silence.

Kathy and K9 were was along a long road, Kathy knew where they were going, they were heading for what would soon be St. James's Park. It seemed to have a market and they wanted to investigate. A tall and oddly suspicious man walked past them, he looked as if he had sometime to hide. He breathed heavily and something left his body, just like what happened with Rose and Mickey. The entity was floating around the sky. The ghost entered Kathy's body. K9 knew something was wrong and asked, "Mistress, are you OK, you seem different". K9 was being concerned as usual. "K9, you will not repeat this to another soul, under no command, you tell no-one". Kathy was different she was harsher. She looked at her watch, the hour was almost up. "Now come on K9, we'd better get back to the TARDIS.

When they all reached the TARDIS, Rose and Mickey stood there. _Mistress where are you, we're waiting here for you. _There was a silence, _I am here my darling's. _Kathy was standing in front of them. They waited for everyone else, Kathy was going to try something. She was going to flirt. As everyone rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh" "No" "She" "Isn't". The four teenagers stood there in shock, they had finished their own sentence.

Everyone was shocked, Kathy was flirting with a boy. She was oblivious to everyone's stares. As they walked into the now opened TARDIS. They all stood there in shock. Everyone was staring at Kathy, no-one knew what to say.

Before someone could say anything there was a brisk knock on the door. When the Doctor opened it he got a shock. "You have been summoned by the Queen".

Now that's a shock.


	3. Victorian England Episode 1 Chapter 3

Episode 1, Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks to Bouncing off the Walls again for the ideas, neither of us own anything. **

They all stood there in shock.

Someone had seen through the TARDIS's new 1850's theme.

Queen Victoria knew that they were there.

Everyone was concerned about what would happen when they meet Queen Victoria

And lastly Kathy wasn't herself, she was flirting.

Out of all of the things going wrong today the bottom one was concerning. She never flirted. This caused the kids to worry. As they all left the TARDIS the kids waited for the Doctor. None on them had the courage to talk so Rani started them off, "Doctor, we're worried about Kathy, she's flirting and that really isn't like her, she seems different, she doesn't want to be around us". Rani found the last bit hard to say. "Well, really I don't think to much of it, she might want to be alone for many reasons, and flirting is normal. But I can see that your all scared so I'll keep an eye on her". That's all the Doctor could do, keep an eye on her.

The kids and the Doctor had caught up with group. What would they say to the Queen of England? Would they do if she sentenced them to death? They're minds were getting away from themselves, she wouldn't she couldn't. They had to stay positive.

The servant that had gone to get them now led them up many flights of stairs, they needed the exercise after all. When they finally reached the middle of the Palace they got shoved in a room to await Queen Victoria. When the door finally opened they all bowed down. "Just stand up and look and me, I don't need bowing to". It was definitely her, no doubt about it. When they rose she looked over them all, "Well I see you've been busy Doctor, more lost, wild children". She eyed everyone up, "Your majesty, this are all my workers, here is my wife". He pointed to Sarah Jane, much to the disgust of Donna and Amy, "And the boy there", this time he pointed at Luke "Is our son, the girl next to him is his wife to be", this time he pointed at Emily. "The rest are our workers, we needed to come to the big city to collect something and we couldn't leave these to destroy what we've worked for, can we". The rest of them laughed, all except Rose, Mickey and Kathy. They were admiring the Queen and the jewels beside her. "What's wrong with that scruffy girl there". She was talking to Kathy. "Oh, your talking to me are you, there is nothing wrong with me it's just according to this lot I'm a social reject, they're trying to change me into being a perfect little child that everyone would like! Like I want that". Everyone stood in totally shock, the Doctor was definitely worried, no-one talked to the Queen of England like that, she was going to be in so much trouble.

Victoria ignored her ignorance. She moved and looked at the tin dog, "And what about this young thing, and why is it metal?". She asked surprised. "Can it bark". Everyone looked at K9, "Affirmative, Bark, Bark". He didn't sound convincing, she just looked away surprised but not shocked, _she_ knew what the Doctor was like. She turned and was pleasantly surprised, "Rose, you seem very decent now, and it suits you, I mean you look nicer". Rose was taken back, "Thank-you, I have followed your soundly advice, I like it, it doesn't make me seem, lost". Rose's words were sincere. "Now, getting to the point Doctor, I need you help".

The Doctor mentally smiled to himself, of course he would help the Queen, this may even get him off her hit list. "Go on your majesty, just tell us what the matter is and we will help". He sounded even more sincere than Rose did. She looked upset, like she didn't want to remember something. "Well it all started when you left, I decided my trip to Scotland was over so I was going to travel back, it only took the day and a bit of the night and I was here. When I got into the Palace I retired to my chambers and lay on the bed, I heard screaming, I left and saw that sereval of the guards were dead on the floor, even since people have been coming into the palace and they've been attempting to kill me, I need your alien help to save me". He nodded he understood.

"We'll do our best, that's all I can say, Your Majesty". With that they all bowed and left.

As they left the Palace the Doctor spoke, "Looks like we've got work to do".


	4. Victorian England Episode 1 Chapter 4

Episode 1- Chapter 4

**Authors note: As this Episode will be coming to an end soon, we are looking for ideas, so if you've got any, tell us. We are welcome to all suggestions.**

They were back in the TARDIS. "We have to make sure none of us are carrying anything inside us, even if you think your not you will be scanned. I'm not taking any excuses". Kathy, Rose and Mickey were having a mental moment. _I think we should come clean, after all what can they do, we tell them and hypnotise them, then we get the Queen. _That was Rose's input, she never got to give input,_ I like her idea, we need them to get the Queen, they won't let us near her. _Mickey was agreeing, he'd always back his partner up. _So were coming clean, then we'll use hypnosis on them and then get to the Queen. Agreed. _They all nodded.

"Doctor, we have something to tell you, we are going to kill the Queen and you will not be able to stop us. Our real names are Azalea, Mabel and Earl, we are not harming your precious humans". Kathy said this. Within seconds of saying this ever was on the floor, all except Luke, he was strong enough to resist the effects but he couldn't save Emily, he ran out of the TARDIS knowing what he had to do, he ran to the gate.

"Hello, I was here this morning, you summoned me and now I need to go save the Queen, I believe she is in danger". As he said the last bit everyone came out of the TARDIS and went to the gate, "We are here with him, can we gain access please". The Doctor spoke in a monotone voice, the guard was taken back. "Sure". He opened the gates to let them in, he waited for Emily. He dragged her to the TARDIS, "Emily, you have to listen to me, I need you to snap out of whatever trance your in, they will kill the Queen if we don't stop them". He looked upset, he loved her so much and he couldn't bear to see her like this, it was killing him. "Luke, whatever are you one about, I'm not in a trance, I got pulled down by the Doctor, he was able to keep me out of the trance and he needs our help. And I know that the Queen is in danger, he said all of that to me, know come-on". She dragged him out of the door and over to the gate, "Hi, We sorta need to get the Doctor, would you mind letting us in, we won't be the slightest bit annoying". She fluttered her eyelids, _Where the hell did she learn to flirt like that_, Luke thought. Then a name cropped up in his mind _AMY!_. That's all that need to be said. "O.K you can go in"

She thanked the guard and ran along with Luke to catch the Doctor. "Doctor". Emily was loud enough that it got the Doctor's attention and probably Queen Victoria's as well. "Emily, is Luke with us to". "Yep and we have K9 so it doesn't matter, he's gone ahead to explain things to Victoria and he's also working on a signal that will interrupt the brainwaves, now lets go fight these things". Emily was all geared up and ready to go. They were wondering where she was getting the energy. "Doctor, can you go ahead, I need to ask Emily something and I don't want anyone to know". He looked kind of distracted. "Yeah sure". The Doctor had got the wrong idea. Emily and Luke had a long conversation about things then remembered about the Doctor, "Come on, we can discuss this later"

They ran in to find Victoria on the floor clutching the jewels, with 11 angry people around them. Something triggered something in their minds.

That's when they turned on them.


	5. Victorian England Episode 1 Chapter 5

Episode 1 Chapter 5:

**Before:**

**They ran in to find Victoria on the floor clutching the jewels, with 11 angry people around them. Something triggered something in their minds.  
**

**That's when they turned on them. **

They were being stalked out of the door by their friends and loved ones. The Doctor was frightened, "Hmm, I think now would be the greatest time to run, K9, work your magic". They set off in a fast sprint, they didn't want to be injured. As the got on of the room, loud, ear piercing screams were heard.

"Doctor, we can't leave the Queen of England in there, if she dies we've changed history and you keep telling us not to change history". Emily had a good point, he'd always made them follow by the rules and now he was leaving the current Queen of England to die. That would send the monarchy into jeopardy. "OK we'll go back, take to other's and drag, Kathy, Rose and Mickey out. K9 is working on a solution to get to entity out of them so they won't stay like that for long".

They turned and were running at a fast pace again. _What a day to wear this outfit _Emily thought, she liked it but wouldn't have picked it for running in. Soon the back in the room, they gathered everyone up and dragged Kathy, Rose and Mickey out by the throat, Victoria was awake now, "Doctor, if you do not sort this problem out, you and your companions will die". She was stern. "No, problem your majesty, it dealt with, now I wish for us to leave". The Doctor was sad, he didn't want to leave they had just git here but they needed to returned to their home planet. "Sure, off you go Doctor, and take this as my last warning if you ever return whilst I am in power you will be executed, do I make myself clear". On that note the Doctor left.

When they reached the TARDIS, everyone except Kathy, Rose and Mickey were back to normal, they got shoved in. "You three, here is the deal, I will take you to a planet were you can roam free and cause as much damage as you want, if you don't accept this then we have no choice but to destroy you here and now. That's our deal, we don't want to destroy you but we will". "Let us decide".

After seeral minutes mental thinking and sharing thoughts they came to their conclusion. "Take us to a different planet, obvious that we will be stopped whatever we do, but if you put us someone don't come and bother us". They all smiled, they would get their friends back and never have to deal with these entities again. "Fine, now which planet would you like to go to". They all wanted to know this, "We will go and annoy the residents of Raxacoricofallapatorius, if that's OK". Everyone started laughing, "Yeah sure, that's O.K". They set off.

When they reached Raxacoricofallapatorius they opened the TARDIS door and breathed out, the three entities left their bodies leaving them normal. Everyone ran up to them and hugged them they had no idea what had gone on, and couldn't believe it when they told them, they then all got out of the Victorian outfits and returned to normal, setting off in the TARDIS, where would they land this time.


	6. Cassandra Episode 2 Chapter 1

Episode 2- 5 billion and 35.

**A/N: Because I never got any idea so Kathy's romance we have decided that she will get a boy in this episode. **

Everyone was back in the TARDIS, everyone had now recovered from the affects of what went on the other day. "Come on, I don't like this moping. You've all recovered so, were going to Earth in the year 5 billion and thirty five, something has to be going on". Everyone perked up now, that's all what they all wanted, to actually go somewhere, with the hope that maybe, just maybe they wouldn't get attacked by aliens.

The TARDIS whirred into life and everyone had now got a smile on their face. "Now, before we land, whatever your wearing will be fine, it doesn't really matter, they will just think your out of trend, but off worlders tend to be. Any questions before you leave". Everyone looked at each other. "That's settled, now scram". The Doctor's was happy, he'd at last got rid of them.

"Doctor, you might want to come and look where we have landed, coz really you don't want us all wandering off here". That was Sarah Jane, of course he was going to listen, he walked out to see where they had landed.

A voice came from behind him, "Doctor, it's been a long time. I see you've kept the blonde chav". He knew the voice, "Everyone get back into the TARDIS, were leaving". Everyone piled back into the TARDIS and they set off for Earth.

When landing someone noticed that something was wrong, "Hey guys, I don't mean to worry you but where's Luke". Everyone looked around, there was no sign of him anywhere. Sarah Jane was hysterical, "You see why I don't let him near you, this is your fault, if he hadn't of been with you he'd still be here right now". Boy she was upset with Emily, just before Emily could start, Clyde had his arms around her and was carrying her out the room for Sarah Jane's sake. He'd been on the end of one of her proper slaps and knew that no-one would want to feel that.

When she had finally left, the Doctor called Kathy over, "Go keep an eye on her, she needs you now and I really don't want the TARDIS destroyed no matter how much it is in of a re-do". Kathy stalked off, she hated being babysitter, it wasn't even like Emily was that much younger, only a couple of months. When she got into the room with Emily, that's when it all kicked off, "Who the hell does she think she is, how is _my _fault that Luke isn't here. It isn't like the Doctor's fault for not making sure everyone was on board, no it's my fault". That's when she was cut off by one of Kathy's killer hugs.

Back in the control room The Doctor had an idea. "If Luke isn't truly human, when I trace where we have been his energy pattern should show up". Everyone murmured in agreement. "Now you've all agreed can you give me a minute that get this machine working". It was several minutes before the machine was actually working.

"I've got it, but I don't think it's the best source, and believe you me you don't want to know where or who's got him". Everyone was getting annoyed with the cryptic comments coming from his mouth, "Who has him, tell us now". Emily had been listening to the whole conversation, "It Cassandra, she tried killing us before now we need to go help him".

The TARDIS whirred into action again, everyone piled out of the TARDIS and onto the platform, "CASSANDRA, if you don't give my son back I will hunt you down and kill you, and I actually mean it", Emily then came out. "How about the more civilised approach, CASSANDRA, we know your here so can you come here and explain where Luke is". Emily was smiling sarcastic at Sarah-Jane, that's when she wheeled out and revealed herself.


	7. Cassandra Episode 2 Chapter 2

"Cassandra, we know your here so just come out, you don't need to fight this, we can help". The doctor called not wanting to sound angry, Sarah-Jane came out now, looking as if she could kill Cassandra, "CASSANDRA, if you don't come out I will hunt you down and kill you". She was close to tears now, she hadn't have him leave her so it was still hard for her. Then Emily stepped out, that's all they needed. "This is how it's done, Cassandra, we know your around, you should just come out and tell us what you've done, if you don't than we will find a way to get him and then save him". She was smiling sarcastically at Sarah-Jane.

Cassandra came out, "spray me, spray me". Were the first words that came from her mouth, The Doctor stepped forward, "Cassandra it's been a while, now before we start where is my friends son and my friends boyfriend". Sarah-Jane hissed at the word boyfriend, she really didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny that there was something there. "We just want him back, we mean you no harm". Cassandra contemplated what they had said. "Look down".

Everyone had seem to have forgotten the fact they were on a ledge, they all looked down, from what they could see, there were pods, loads and loads of pods, Luke was in one of them, "CASSANDRA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM". The Doctor shouted loud enough that it echoed in the room, "They are in suspended animation, their souls have been used to rejuvenate my skin, as you can see I am still the last human in existance". She was still going back to this after so many years, "Just give us Luke, we don't want to hurt you but unless we get him back, we will have to". Emily said this whilst crying, she didn't want to think he was gone but it was impossible not to, "Oh give me a break, like you care Emily". Sarah-Jane was angry with her, just as she went to slap her Cylde was there again, this time he dragged her into the TARDIS with Rani in close pursuit, they locked the door, this was the best thing to do.

"Cassandra, give him back or I will destroy you".


	8. Cassandra Episode 2 Chapter 3

"Rose, pass my sonic screwdriver". The Doctors voice was stern, he now knew what he had to do. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at all the pods and held the button down, he was opening the pods and increasing the temperature, he was going to give them their souls back.

"Doctor, no, you can't". Cassandra wailed, she was melting. The pods opened at the same time she exploding, "That's the last we'll see of her". The doctor said, happy and relieved. Everyone walked out of the pod, disorientated. "Doctor, they come from different times, what do we do". Donna was concerned.

"That's easy, we use Jack's transporter and take them back". He had everything planned down to the last tee. "Jack, get down there and start transporting them out". Everyone get into the TARDIS, Kathy, Sarah-Jane your with me.

They ran down the steps to the pods and sprinted to where Luke was, Sarah-Jane rushed forward and hugged him tightly, "What happened, why weren't you on the TARDIS, that girlfriend of yours is terrible". Sarah-Jane ranted for over two mintues, The doctor noticed Kathy was occupied with someone, As he turned the corner, he saw Kathy kissing this boy, "KATHHHHHHHHHY". She broke the kiss, "Hmm, oh yeah, can we keep him, he's an orphan". Kathy turned on the puppy dog eyes, "Sure, you need a human to protect you". The Doctor was convincing. "Time we got back to the TARDIS". He smiled at the two of them and joined the others. "Home I think".

As they got back to the TARDIS, Emily was the first to claim Luke and the last, she hugged him and kissed him and refused to let him go. On the way to the TARDIS, Kathy found out the boys name was Tom.

He stood there and observed Emily and Luke and stepped in, "Tom, I really wouldn't mate, her slaps hurt". Clyde was being nice, he didn't wish her slaps on anyone. Before Cylde said this, Tom had intervened, Luke stood behind her, he wasn't going to stop her, she moved her arm in a flash, you heard the contact as she hit him. "That had to hurt". She was now back in Luke's arms and made a face at Tom.

Kahty stepped in, "Are you OK, did she hurt you". She said this sarcastically, Before she knew it she was on his shoulders, being spun around, "Put me down". She screamed as he spun. Amy grabbed her and turned her so she could speak, "we need to talk". The only words she said. "Oh, yeah and Tom, we need to talk".

So the boys and girls separated, this ought to be fun.


	9. Cassandra Episode 2 Chapter 4

Girls Talk

"Kathy, there are some mayor things you need to know about boys, AKA Tom". This was going to be a long night, "Whilst we talk to Kathy, Emily would you mind going to eavesdrop on the boy's meeting please". Amy wanting all the information on their meeting, "Sure, I don't mind". She was going to have fun with this.

As she walked out the room she reached the boys meeting room they started up again, she couldn't here excatly but she could imagine Kathy's expression. As she got to the boys she noticed the door was open slighty, she listened in. They had a list of what he should do.

This list read:

Rule 1) Have your own life, e.g. don't puppy dog her.

Rule 2) She her your single and intrested.

Rule 3) Show intrest.

Rule 4) Be friends, e.g let her confide in you.

Rule 5) Flirt

Rule 6) Talk to her when you can, e.g don't blank her.

Rule 7) Be romantic

Rule 8) Hold her things.

Rule 9) Help her if she's hurt or in trouble.

Rule 10) Make the first move.

Rule 11) Compliement her.

Rule 12) Make her laugh

Rule 13) Show you understand her.

Rule 14) Ask her out, e.g take her places with you.

Rule 15) Look nice for her, e.g make an effort.

Rule 16) Show your not shy.

Rule 17) Don't invade bubbles.

She had finished reading, she was mentally laughing, anyone who followed that would be single and lonely for the rest of their live's, no-one done that. She heard something, "Now what have we learnt".

"Well, I have learnt that if your having a meeting to check who is outside the door and to make sure they can't read what you've written". Emily walked in. "If you knoiw her so well tell us what she likes, your her friend so you know", they had her tied to a chair, "Hmm, lets think, no. Unless I get something", she looked at Luke who went over a kissed her, "Anyhting else?". She asked curiously, "God, she will get a soul mate and will have to not hang around with a metal dog". Jack intervened.

"Fine". She was now talking.

3 Hours later.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting". Kathy sounded impaitent, she didn't want to be there, it was embrassing, "Well I had to talk to them". Their faces turned to shock, "Told them what?". They were concerned, "Stuff". When Emily was in this mood nothing could make her say, "Oh yeah, The Doctor wants us in the control room, Clyde has something to say".

They all walked to the control room, the be confronted by the boys all kitted out with tents and God know's what, "What is going on?" Rani asked, like she didn't know. "Were going camping!".


	10. Camping Episode 3 Chapter 1

Camping: Chapter 1

"You what". Emily sounded concerned, "Why do you want to spend several days in a stinky field where it is cold and wet". She couldn't get her head around it, why would they want to go camping, "Luke, you can't be serious. Why do you want to subject me and the rest of us to this". She was whining and she knew that Luke would give her what she wanted, "Girls, who actually wants to come?" Ever girl except Emily put their hands up, "Settled, you should now go and get ready because we are leaving in about 20 minutes, so go".

20 minutes later.

"Are you ready, do you have everything?". Everyone nodded, "Shall we make this interesting, Girls and Boys spilt into teams, survival of the fittest, K9 will judge and the TARDIS is a neutral point". Everyone murmured in approval, "Great, no-one get to talk to the opposition", everyone stood and looked at Emily, "If you talk you lose points". Everyone left the TARDIS. Two tents were assemblied, "start now".


	11. Camping Episode 3 Chapter 2

The tents were already there, "That is all the help you get, we only done it because we know how rubbish girls are at things". Everyone looked shocked at him, "What did you say?" the girls shouted as if they hadn't heard, "Well I said, we all know how rubbish girls are at things". Everybody was looking at Cylde. He had crossed the line, no-one said that about these girls.

"Fine, you don't know what you have got yourself into, we will win, no-one says that and gets away with it". They entered the their tents, "Now girls, we got many things to do, we have got to make sure the boys suffer, when they go back to the TARDIS we steal some sleeping bags so we stay warm". Everyone nodded, "Fine, someone keep watch and make a fire".

Kathy stood outside, and made a fire. She whistled when the boys left, Emily, Amy and Rose stole three sleeping bags, they stole the boys sleeping bags. They stole Luke's, Rory's and Mickey's sleeping bags and hid them in their own sleeping bags. 

When the boys got back it was hell, "What have they done, three sleeping bags are gone and the rest and here". They looked around, "Do you know who's bags are gone". They looked around, it was obvious who's bags had gone, Luke was about to talk, "Mine, Rory's and Mickey's, Emily would have stole mine, Amy Rory's and Rose Mickey's, they won't get away with this".

They ran around to the girls tent where they were asleep, "Great!" They whispered, Luke walked over to Emily, "Em, give me my sleeping bag". The others done the same, "No chance, now get out whilst you have to chance, we will wake the others up if you don't". Emily was stern, she was still annoyed that he hadn't backed them up, "Look, I'm sorry". It was too late, "Sarah Jane, get up, the boys are in the tent, we need them out".

Sarah Jane woke from her sleep, she was wearing a face mask, "Luke, get the hell out of our tent, or we'll tell K9 and he will punish you". As she mentioned it, K9 appeared at the door, "The boys have been deducted food, they will now leave". He seemed happy, the girls ha always looked after him.

The boys left, it was going to be a cold night.


	12. Camping Episode 3 Chapter 3

Camping Chapter 3

"K9, can the Doctor and Sarah Jane have peace talks please?". Luke asked, he hadn't had the best night, he had worn all his clothes and still he was cold, it didn't help that torrential rain and high winds had blown the tent away. "Sure, maybe we could end this madness, get Clyde to apoligise and let this whole thing blow over, how about that." Luke nodded, he didn't want this going on, it was all Clyde's fault.

The Doctor, Cyle and the girls entered the TARDIS, Luke was shivering and Emily and upset, she had sort of caused this, K9 turned up and spoke, "We are here so Cylde can apolagise to the girl's for the comment he made and so we can all get back to normal. "Look, I'm so soryr, I never meant this to end like this, can you forgive me". They all nodded, they hated the conditions. "You may all return.

They returned, showered and rested. Whilst Mickey and Rose were in their room, Mickey ained the courage to ask Rose to marry him, after all Amy and Rory were married. She screamed and said yes, then the planning started.

**A/N: Will it all go to plan, or will something go wrong. **


	13. Planning Episode 4 Chapter 1

Planning Chapter 1:

It would be 3 weeks to the day that Rose and Mickey got married and already they had decided that all the girls would be bridesmaids with Sarah Jane as Maid of Honour, Mickey selected the Doctor be Best man with the others as back-ups.

Rose had many lists, they had landed on Earth so that Rose could get everything.

She started her list with the help of the girls, she done the boys a list too.

Girls List:

Wedding Dress- Strapless, White, Flowing.

Bridesmaids Dresses- Same Design different colours.

Invitations- Mum(Guest of Honour) among others.

Church.

Venue

Food

Table Decorations.

Decorations

Entertainment

Mickey's Ring.

Make Up/ Hair

Photographer

Transportation

Hen's Night.

Boys List:

Groom's Suits

Best Man and Boys Suits

Rose's Ring

Stag Night.

Rose didn't think Mickey needed that much so his list was short, now the time came to go out shopping and do everything.


	14. Planning Episode 4 Chapter 2

Planning part 2:

It was two weeks before the wedding, all the girls were done and ready to go for the final iftting, the boys were finishing up and everyone was happy.

Rose's dress was long and flowing, it was ivory and strapless, she looked liked a princess.

The girls had the same design dress, the dresses came above the knee and were strapless, they all had shrugs to go with them and they had a pink dress for Emily, a biege one for Amy, a deep red dress for Kathleen, Donna went wild and had lime green, whilst Rani and Sarah-Jane had the only matching colours, Rani had electric blue whilst Sarah-Jane stuck to a pastel blue.

All the boys had suits and Carnations as button hole flowers and they looked smart, the days were closing down and the venue was ready and so was the church.

Jackie didn't mind her marrying Mickey so she was blessed and everyone still had smiles on their faces. Even Sarah-Jane was leaving Emily and Luke alone.

**2 weeks later.**

The day had come, the girls had spent the night at Jackie's and Rose was up at 5am wanting everything done. She poured water on everyone except her Mum, she gave her Mum a cup of coffee instead.

When everyone was fully awake they took turns showering and doing hair and Make-up. A professional was doing Rose's hair and make-up in the bedroom so it was down to the others to muddle through best they could.

When everyone was ready and looking smart they left and went to the Horse and Carriage and the others went to the posh vingtage cars.

They would have to share the cars with the boys in the end but they didn't have to worry about the Doctor, he had the TARDIS which he'd hide around the back.

When they got to the church, it started going wrong.


	15. Planning Episode 4 Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating again, I've been a little ill so I haven't really done much. We hope you like it. **

"Mum, please say you picked up Mickey's ring from the living room!" Jackie shook her head, Rose wasn't going to panic, if she panicked she'd cry, if she cried she would ruin her make-up. She called on of the drivers over, "How long did it take to get from my flat to here". She was polite but on the brink of crying. "About 20 minutes, ma'am". He said, "O.K, can you please take Kathleen and Emily back to the flat so that they can get my soon to be husband's ring". She now had tears threatening to spill over, Donna was at her rescue, she had a tissue at Rose's eyes, dabbing the tears.

"Sure, ma'am, we will need a tip though". Jackie rummaged through her purse, pulling out a tenner, she handed it to the driver, "Thank-you, ma'am, I shall now take these lovely ladies back to get the rings". They set off in car, surely nothing else could go wrong.


	16. Planning Episode 4 Chapter 4

Planning Part 3

**A/N- I'm now going to catch up where I haven't uploaded for a bit, Bouncing off the walls again and I have consulted and this is what we think. **

The girls were back at the house now, it should be easy. They got into the flat and realised that they didn't have a clue where the ring was, "Let's ring Jackie, she'll know", or that was the plan, whilst they rang her phone they noticed the that a) the phone was at home, b) they found the rings, they grabbed it and rang out of the house, forgetting to lock it.

When they reached the car the knocked on the windows of the car "Got them, can we get back in and go to the church and let the service begin". Kathy was happy, she'd been to happy since Tom arrived, "Sorry, no can do, pay me and ill drive you there, deal?". This driver was seriously pushing his luck.

"Do we, look like the sort of girls that on or friends wedding carries a fully loaded bag, full of money". Emily was upset, they couldn't ring anyone.

"Kathy, i've got an idea, why don't we just walk, it doesn't seem that far". She had a point, apart from the fact that it was twenty miles away, "If we run maybe we'll make it". Kathy had removed her heels, "I am not running anywhere". Emily was being stubborn.

**Back at the church**

Everyone was sitting in the cars waiting for the kids to come back, the church was doing a funeral next and didn't want to run late, "Can't we just do the service without the ring?" Jackie asked, Rose nodded, she didn't want to do it like this but if she had to.

The service was in full swing, it had just gone passed the vows, they had said I do as the girls arrived, "We've got the ring". Kathy exclaimed.

As Mickey got given his ring they were named husband and wife and basically pushed out of the church, they needed to set off.

"What took you so long", just as they were going to go into it, Mickey unleashed a surprise.

"Say goodbye to everyone, we're leaving". Rose was gob-smacked, they were leaving so early.

"You know something, we're leaving too". The Doctor said. As they all parted ways, they would all set off on a new adventure.


	17. Episode 5 Part 1

Arguments:

**A/N- This is to make up for not updating in a while. **

Everyone seemed upset, everyone knew there had been arguments but they didn't think that it was this bad.

"Em, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you". Luke was apologising yet again, Emily and him had fallen out over something no-one yet knew. "You keep saying that, but you something, if you didn't mean it you'd say why you said it". She was clearly upset and him being there with her obviously wasn't helping.

She packed all of her clothes and things she'd brought to the TARDIS and stormed out, "Goodbye Doctor, I won't be back".

Sarah Jane looked shocked, "Don't look so surprised, you didn't want us together now you've got your wish".

She slammed the door shut. K9 entered. "Master, Mistress, I am picking up upsetting emotions, can I help in anyway". He seemed calm.

"No K9, we're leaving, I can't carry this on, it isn't fair on me, I have to leave, and there is nothing you can do to stop me".

She left with K9, leaving all her things there.

What was wrong with everyone.

Through the cause of the day everyone except the Doctor and Rose had left the TARDIS.

Was this the end for them?

What was going wrong, they were happy normally, but sometimes you got the odd argument, nothing like this.

What could he do?


End file.
